izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rainbow Veins
'This is my first ROCR so bear with me. ROCR is actually pretty ... er young-love. Since Rivain is in his early 20's and Coeli is like.. 14 or 13. So a 7 or 7+ year gap. Oh well. I guess here I can make Rivaindof 17. That complicates the whole story but guess what? I really dont have anytime to care about those kind of stuffs. If you even notice before reading this that's a bit over-looking. You should just enjoy or hate the story. ~Hyper ' While taking another lap around the room Coeli noticed a new face below her beside her usual crowd of friends. She dived down closer to the ground and instantly noticed the person's face. She gasped and whispered, "It cant be..." her eyes dulled to a dark grey and she quickly hid inside a potted plant. Before he saw his life-time friend disappear behind a potted Poisenta Rivaindof was lost in a trance. He hadn't seen her since before he went into the Irken Subhydro Research Association. Maybe she was afraid to see him, especially on the note they had parted their ways on. Coeli curled up into a tight ball which looked ridiculous in her human disguise her bright-colored locks were beggining to cover her legs before the sun reached her skin and she heard the rustle of parting plant leaves. She whimpered softly to herself and bit her lip. She knew she should have gone for the Christmas tree. "Coeli?" he wondered seeing her curled tightly in a shivering ball. He noticed she noticably shrank more and heard a slight sound coming from her as he neared her. The normally happy young flier jumped out of her potted plant shelter with a crazed scream and bolted towards the doors. 'This is my chance!', Rivaindof cried mentally and rushed after her screaming her name. Coeli found no hope in opening the doors, they were locked, it was after the normal chat hours no-one was here, she was trapped! She screamed and revved up then rocketed to the ceiling and through the patched up area reminding herself to apologize to Felix later. Rivaindof stared up in shock as dusted debris showered on him, he screamed and was instantly caved in by the thick blocks. He screamed in terror, "COELI!" She stopped in her tracks when she heard from the tall building behind her a frightened cry, "..Rivaindof?" "COELIII!" he cried again this time with more pain visible. "Rivaindof!" her eyes narrowed and turned a burning red as she flew back to the building entering through the hole she had made a couple of minutes ago. One of the Captain's eyes peeked through all the debris at his winged friend who came to his rescue, "Why were you running from me?" Coeli huffed in frustration at his lack of concern, "That's not important right now! What's important-" she rammed her head into one of the huge blocks and run in place as fast as she could knocking the huge block a good foot away and causing some escape for her friend, "-is getting you.. OUT OF THERE!" she pushed up her back against the second block and ran backwards in place gettting the block to slowly creep out of his path. Rivaindof crawled form his new path and a second after the rest of the debris cumbled down. Coeli hugged him tightly and then proceeded to smack him, "Why were you STANDING there in the FIRST place?!" The young man was shocked, just a moment later she was comforting him now she was jumping to conclusions again, "Well! Maybe because my best friend just blasted through the ROOF!" (The whole Rainbow Veins comes later, I can't continue now maybe tomorrow or later)